


Give me your hand

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream kinda knows, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, I mean, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), they are in love, they in love, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Give me your hand.""What?""Just give me your hand."Basically they hold hands and kiss.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 335





	Give me your hand

**Author's Note:**

> This has place after Dream, Phil and Techno destroying L'Manburg. Honestly, this doesn't really have a plot, I just wanted to get it out of my head.

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Just give me your hand."

Techno frowned in confusion, he didn't understand why Dream would be asking that, out of nowhere. The pink-haired man was getting ready to move his base one more time, even farther away, he didn't want another butcher's army to go for him and try to execute him once again, even though he wouldn't be surprised if no one try to go for his neck, specially after all the disaster that he, Dream and Phil single handedly caused. Oh, what a beautiful outcome, the nation that he promised to destroyed, finally reduced to ashes and rocks.

He would definitely call that a good day. I mean, yeah, he lost a friend, was betrayed and used once again, and he was reminded that he is just merely a weapon in the eyes of everyone. But it was a good day! The voices were happy, giving him the chance of being able to hear his own thoughts after a long day. Techno thought that it would be a peaceful night, where he'll try to go away by his own, probably fail with the amount of stuff he has, and have an excuse to ask Phil for help.

But, no.

The blond masked man had to do an appearance. Not that Techno dislikes him, but they don't have a reason to work or even be together anymore.

"Is this you calling in your favor, Dream?" The pink haired man inquired.

"Absolutely not."

"Then what is this about?" that question made Dream shuffle the hand he was lending all that time in a fist, awkwardly, almost as if he was nervous, but he kept silence, looking at Techno through that cold mask.

The pigling hybrid sighed after not getting an answer, having pity of the poor man's hand. It looked cold, the tips of his fingers turned pink contrasting with the milk white of the rest of his hand. Techno noticed how he wasn't wearing the fingerless gloves he always wears. With an internal groan, he took Dream's hand. The blond's breath hitched, as if he wasn't expecting Techno to actually do it, yet he didn't waste anytime in intertwine their fingers.

'Warm', Dream thought. Techno's hand was warm, despite the cold weather in the snowy place, despite not wearing any type of gloves and not making any effort in protect his hands from the breeze. Dream has the theory that it's because of Techno's pigling nature, he was probably highly tolerant to high temperatures, and being used to them, his body learned to keep warm even in the coldest biomes. That would also explain the ease Techno has to move in the Nether. Techno got every second more nervous as Dream stayed in silence. The pink haired man was never a big fan of physical contact, and certainly was not very used to it.

"Dream?" and yet, despite Techno having the nerves standing on his throat obtrusively, he managed to speak softly, almost whispering. Something about all this situation felt intimate, his instincts yelling at him to be soft, to stay quiet, to not let anyone interrupt that moment. Even when he didn't understand what was going on.

"Can you, um, close your eyes, for a second?" Dream asked, with the same soft tone Techno used before, but with a little bit of fear. Techno's first reaction was to not, the aftermath of his past experiences setting themselves in with a iron force, but something in the way Dream squeezed his hand made him comply. He slowly closed his eyes, the reasonable part of him yelling that that was a mistake and that it was going to get him killed.

The blond on his part, with his free hand moved the ceramic mask off his face, setting it on his head under the hoodie covering his blond hair. Dream allowed his emerald eyes to travel along Techno's face, taking in every single detail of the man, every wrinkle, every scar, how his eyelashes seem to flutter on his eyes, Dream finding himself amazed but not surprised with these being just as pink as his hair. The soft touch of a hand cupping Techno's cheek surprised the pink haired man. Dream noticed how Techno's eyes stuttered, almost opening them. The blond pressed his lips together in a thin line, analyzing the idea that suddenly popped up in his head.

' _Kiss him_. '

Should he? Should he kiss the almighty Technoblade even if that got himself killed? Was it worth the risk? Was it worth the consequences?

With a quick glance at Techno's lips, Dream was able to answer the annoying questions flooding his head.

Yes. It was definitely worth it.

So he did.


End file.
